Christmas Cinderella
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Christmas is around the corner, but Giggles is unhappy. Most people hate her thanks to Disco Bear. However, when a certain porcupine comes to her comfort, will Giggles be happy? Contains femslash.
1. Videos Can Hurt

**Hey guys. I've noticed how many people have been ripping on poor Giggles lately. I mean, what is their problem? I know; I'm just as guilty. But we really do need to tone down the Giggles-bashing a bit.**

**Here is a GigglesXFlaky story that is set close to Christmas. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Christmas Cinderella<p>

Videos Can Hurt

* * *

><p>Giggles was crying profusely. This should not be the case. She is normally happy and cheery. Especially on the run up to Christmas. Some houses on the street where Giggles' house is located already have their decorations up and the yellow snow is coming down. Giggles' house was also full of cheery and festive decorations and her wish list has been sent. There was therefore no reason for her to be crying.<p>

Unfortunately, it **is** the case. She realised that so many people hate her. Ever since that bogus video was uploaded onto YouTube by Disco Bear about him and her "dating". Cuddles broke up with her, unsubscribed to her YouTube account and de-friend-ed her on Facebook. In addition, Cuddles, along with Toothy, Nutty and Russell, have been TP-ing and egging her house.

The truth was: Giggles would never in an eternity date Disco Bear. That wasn't her that was sharing a milkshake with Disco Bear on the video. It was cardboard cut-out of her which Disco Bear manipulated to make it look a lot more like her. It worked too well. In fact, most people that watched the video would log off out of sheer anger before the bit where the cardboard cut-out tips over is shown. They refuse to listen to Giggles' pleas for innocence. Sadly, they won't believe her. Plus the fact that many misleading stories on Fan Fiction Net have depicted the pink, lovable chipmunk as an antagonist are quite popular in Happy Tree Town today, it is no surprise that the whole town would get the wrong impression too soon and believe every lie that has been told about Giggles.

Flaky was walking down the sidewalk, leaving a trail of dandruff behind her. Then she saw Giggles sitting on the bench. Alone. This was the first time Flaky had seen Giggles this sad.

Normally, Flaky has been avoiding Giggles ever since the fake video was leaked. She believed it. She hadn't seen the ending because a power outage occurred. Nevertheless, the beginning was enough for her to believe the content of the video although not without so many hesitation. Anyone who would have the guts to date Disco Bear ought to be dangerous. Especially if they were cheating on someone as sweat and pure as Cuddles. Giggles even admitted that of all the boyfriends she's ever dated, Cuddles was her favourite. Therefore, if Giggles really was cheating on Cuddles in favour of Disco Bear then that would mean that she preferred Disco Bear. This is a deadly sin in Flaky's opinion.

In fact, Flaky was actually happy that Giggles and Cuddles broke up. However, when she saw "Giggles" and Disco Bear, her heart was immediately broken. She never bothered to see the rest of the video when the power was restored. She just spent the night crying her eyes dry. She had feelings for Giggles which confused the porcupine. Feelings that had her thinking whether she was sexually attracted to people of the same sex or just open minded.

However, Flaky's doubts over the content of the video were still powerful, nonetheless. Now that Giggles was crying on the bench, maybe that video was a fake manipulated by Disco Bear after all. Reluctantly, Flaky walked up to the bench Giggles was sitting on and sat next to the chipmunk.

"Giggles, why are you crying?" asked Flaky. She knew the answer, but it made sense to ask anyway.

Giggles looked up at Flaky. Curved lines were present around her red, dry eyes. Her shoulders were shaking. She looked at her feet.

"Everyone hates me!" she whimpered.

"Let me guess," said Flaky. "The video?"

Giggles sorrowfully nodded her head. "Yes."

Flaky was shocked. Giggles was actually crying over the video. That had to rule out the fact that Giggles was cheating on Cuddles. This make Flaky emotionally sore.

"Did you really cheat on Cuddles with Disco Bear?" asked Flaky.

Giggles miserably shook her head. "No," she replied, rubbing the back of her hands against her eyes. "That video was a fake! I would never hurt Cuddles like that! And I would never see anything of Disco Bear other than a pervert that needs to be locked up!"

Flaky's doubts were rising. When Cuddles and Giggles were dating, the relationship was more stable than any other relationship Giggles was romantically involved in. Giggles' first boyfriend was Cro-Marmot. He was a good boyfriend, but they broke up because they realised they simply meant to be friends and nothing more. Besides, Cro-Marmot has lost interest in having sex with any girl for fear that she would end up in a tricky situation with the ice-cube he is encased in and Cro-Marmot doesn't want to leave his block of ice. The Mole was Giggles' second boyfriend, but they broke up because the Mole had feelings for the Mime. The Mole was the only one Mime spoke to. Giggles was upset at first, but at the same time, she also had feelings for Russell. Who turned out to be a pirate; a pirate that violates copyright laws. When Giggles found out, she refused to be involved in any form of piracy so Russell broke up with her.

Cuddles was different than the others. Sure, he was a trouble-maker at times, but he always took Giggles into consideration. He helped Giggles to co-exist with the fact that Lumpy was dating her mother even though it was in vain. Every time they dated, they never killed each other. It was always Lumpy, Flippy, Nutty, Lifty, Shifty, and Splendid and especially Disco that were to blame whenever a date between Giggles and Cuddles was ruined. Then Disco Bear uploaded a video of himself and either Giggles or a cardboard cut-out of Giggles sharing a milkshake. A milkshake that had the appearance of a milkshake that tastes awful to Giggles. Another reason to doubt the video was true, but Cuddles still believed it and he has changed for the worst.

"Show me the video, if you can," said Flaky, even though she didn't want to see it. She had no choice. Giggles was crying and Flaky realised that she might not have seen the entire video.

Still forming waterfalls from her eyelids, Giggles got out her mobile phone and played the video. She downloaded the video to prove to everyone that it wasn't really her but a cardboard cut-out version of her that was in the video. Yet, everyone refused to see it twice.

Flaky watched the whole video. The fact that Giggles didn't skip to the point where the truth is told is an indication of how unbiased the chipmunk was. And then "Giggles" lost "her" balance and made the sound of cardboard hitting against the floor.

It **was** cardboard after all!

Flaky was in complete shock. So it **was** a hoax created by Disco Bear to boost his rep without any regards for Giggles or Cuddles' feelings whatsoever. Flaky was going to kill that paedophile. Maybe she could get a flipped-out Flippy to do it for her. He was her special needs assistant when she was in primary school and Flippy's evil side would spare a life without second thought if his target offered to help him kill Disco Bear. Well, Flippy is gay, and **everyone** in Happy Tree Town that is into men like that hate Disco Bear with a passion.

"Giggles..." gasped Flaky. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" asked Giggles, blowing her nose with a tissue.

"I'm so sorry for believing that video!"

Giggles shook her head. "It's not your fault! You're not the only one."

"Well I believe you, Giggles!"

In an instant, Flaky felt a strong embrace.

"Oh thank you Flaky!" wailed Giggles. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're such a good friend for understanding my troubles!"

Despite feeling slightly insulted at not being referred to as a girlfriend, Flaky was happy for Giggles. She hugged pink chipmunk. She loved seeing Giggles happy, not when she's crying. If Giggles wants to be just friends with Flaky, Flaky will gladly accept it. She would still prefer to openly love Giggles and have Giggles love her back equally.

But right now, Flaky cannot focus on that. Next on her agenda is to convince everyone that the video Disco Bear uploaded was all a hoax.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you like it? Sorry to demonise Cuddles, Toothy and Russell the way I did, but since I'm having Cuddles believe that the video is true, I'm having him do what one would normally do to an ex who has been cheating on him or her. Toothy is Cuddles' best friend, Russell now hates Giggles and Nutty would do anything for sweets. After all, they weren't as demonised as bad as Giggles was in other fics. I'll admit, I think I was a little harsh towards Giggles in my first fic <strong>_**Total Drama Happy Tree**_**. She is my second favourite character. Lumpy is my first favourite character.**

**I know I have three other stories to be working on, and that Christmas is two months away. But this fic will likely be a few chapters long and it's unlikely that **_**Never Ever Call Him Fionn**_** will be completed by the end of the year, so I might as well start early. It should be completed by this Christmas. Femslash will be more prevalent in upcoming chapters but there won't be too many lemons. I want to keep this fic at T. I still hope you guys enjoy it and if so, don't be shy to review.**


	2. Behind the Bushes

**In the three reviews I've received, reviewers have expressed sympathy towards Giggles. That means we are on the road to being nicer to Giggles. Unfortunately, authors still want to be so hurtful. I admit it. Even I am just as bad, but we really have to be nicer to Giggles. Now here is the next chapter of Christmas Cinderella.**

* * *

><p>Christmas Cinderella<p>

Behind the Bushes

* * *

><p>The next day, Flaky was walking by Giggles' house on her way to the park to play in the snow. Suddenly, she noticed ruffling in the bushes. Reluctantly, she sauntered towards it, hoping that it was not a snake, and looked over to see Toothy and Nutty crouched down and surrounded by egg cartoons and rolls of toilet paper.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" demanded Flaky.

"Nothing," said Toothy. "We weren't going to egg or TP Giggles' house, right Nutty?"

"Mweheheheheheh, as l-long as I g-get c-c-candy!" replied Nutty, giddily due a sugar-rush.

"I know what you guys are up to," said Flaky, glaring. "You're up to no good. And Toothy, you just gave away all your secrets by saying that you were not going to torture Giggles. By the sound of your voice, you are going to upset her, is that right?"

Toothy sighed. "Yes, how did you know?" he asked. "Are you psychic?"

_No, I'm just not unintelligent_, thought Flaky.

"Everyone can tell when you're lying just by looking at you," said Flaky. "By the way, you guys have no business bullying Giggles like that!"

"But that's what she gets after what she did to Cuddles!" snapped Toothy.

"Did you even see the end of the video?" demanded Flaky.

"No, I logged out because I was angry," said Toothy. "Besides, it was on Giggles' YouTube account, right?"

"That's because Disco Bear hacked into Giggles' accounted and uploaded the video," said Flaky. "How did I know? Last night, I offered to take Disco Bear on a date to Burger King if he confessed everything. The idiot couldn't resist because he loves taking girls out to fast-food joints."

"You didn't really go, did you?" asked Toothy.

"Of course not," said Flaky. "After I recorded all of Disco Bear's confessions on my mobile phone, I paid a visit to Flippy. I showed him a ketchup stain on a tissue and when he flipped out, I told him Disco Bear was waiting for him at Burger King. Don't worry about Disco Bear. He's in Hell now and he won't be out until the New Year."

"Okay then, let's see the video," said Toothy, reaching his hand out.

When Flaky was sure that it wasn't Lifty and/or Shifty in disguise, she handed her mobile phone to Toothy. She downloaded the video the night before onto her phone so she too could prove people wrong. When the video ended, Toothy handed the phone back to Flaky. He was shocked.

"Oh my God!" gasped Toothy. "You're right!"

"No candy?" sniffled Nutty, who was about to cry. Toothy was beginning to panic, because he didn't have any sweets on him. He never saw his plan right through. Then he saw Flippy, covered in Disco Bear's blood, as he strolled by.

"Here it is," said Toothy. "It's a big, massive gummy bear. Here, wear this wig and this pregnancy outfit so it won't notice you," he added, handing the Nutty a big, brown afro and golden disco attire, being the stupid idiot he was. It is the exact same attire Disco Bear wore.

Nutty immediately snatched the attire from Toothy and put it on himself. He rushed towards Flippy, but what Toothy didn't count on was that Flippy was still flipped-out because of the blood stains and to him, Nutty looked exactly like Disco Bear who was trying to come onto him.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU, GODDAMNIT!" screamed Flippy.

Without hesitation, Flippy got out his knife and pierced it in Nutty's stomach. Nutty ran around screaming in pain until he tripped and landed on Toothy. The blunt end of the knife impaled itself on Toothy's head, killing the beaver. Nutty died of blood loss not a second later.

Flippy turned to Flaky and said: "I COULD KILL YOU NOW, B****, BUT SINCE YOU HELPED ME KILL DISCO BEAR LAST NIGHT, I'LL LET YOU GO UNTIL AFTER THE NEW YEAR'S!"

"You're too kind," lied Flaky. She did not hesitate to leave in fear of Flippy reconsidering. It is not uncommon for him to do so.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Giggles' house...<em>

Giggles sighed as she looked out the window. Just when Flaky knocked some sense into Toothy, she thought, Nutty ruined everything by trying to come onto Flippy while he was disguised as Disco Bear.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in, Mam," said Giggles, climbing back into bed.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Giggle's mother. "Is somebody bullying you over that video?"

"Not so far this morning," said Giggles.

"Don't worry about it," said Giggles' mother. "If anybody is bullying you, come tell me or Lumpy and Lumpy will sort it out."

"Thanks, Mam," lied Giggles. Of course Lumpy wouldn't sort it out. He's too stupid.

"Is there anything else I could do for you, sweetie?" asked Giggles' mother.

"No thanks," said Giggles. "I will be up in half an hour."

"Get some rest, darling," said Giggles' mother, leaving the room and closing the door on her way out. She was aware that her daughter would normally be up by ten in the morning on a Saturday, but since the video was leaked and Cuddles began bullying her, Giggles would even be in her bed all day. It was half ten now.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that Flaky has the video on her phone, how long will it be before everyone finds out about Disco Bear's lie? Don't worry Disco Bear fans. Deaths in this story of <strong>_**Happy Tree Friends**_** never last any longer than a day or two. Flaky was only exaggerating. Sorry this fic did not contain much - if any - femslash references, but there will be more femslash in the upcoming chapters. If you want more then you can read _Total Drama Yuri_ if you are familiar with **_**Total Drama Yuri**_**. I have to go now and do my history homework, which is still taking me ages to do.**

**UPDATE: I have deleted _Total Drama Yuri_. PM me if you want to know why I did that.**


	3. Secondary School Drama

**YEAH DUDE! TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! (Calms down after taking some piles) okay I'll stop now. Tomorrow I'll be seventeen. I'll be old enough to drive, though it would not make much of difference considering my poor eyesight. I can still read, write and type without much difficulty. In just one year, I will be old enough to vote, drink beer and do the Lotto (which is the lottery in Ireland). Anyway, here is the next chapter of _Christmas Cinderella_.**

* * *

><p>Christmas Cinderella<p>

Secondary School Drama

* * *

><p>It was Monday. Giggles was early as usual, but she knew her day was going to be a living hell. Most of the students that were in her year jeered her; calling her a slut and telling her to abort whatever child Disco Bear had knocked her up with. Well, Flaky, Petunia and Lammy weren't teasing her. Toothy was still involved in the bullying despite what Flaky told him two days prior. He insisted that it was necessary to remain friends with Cuddles, who arrogantly refused to see the whole video.<p>

The bell rang. First class in the morning was maths.

"Sorry I'm late," said Mr. Pop. "I was in court, unsuccessfully trying to reclaim custody of my beloved son, Cub. They took him away because they think I suck ass as a father. Yeah right!"

The whole class rolled their eyes.

"Now let's take out the homework so we can correct it," said Mr. Pop. "Giggles, what answer did you get for question number three?"

Before Giggles could answer, Cuddles interrupted.

"A RIDE FROM DISCO BEAR!" he sneered, loudly. The whole class erupted with laughter until Mr. Pop slapped his cane against Cuddles' desk. The loud bang emitted from the impact killed the laughter in the room.

"Cuddles, if that **really** was the answer, you got it right!" growled Mr. Pop. "But since this is maths class, not SPHE, you're wrong. I'm just going to assume you messed up your homework and ask you to do yesterday's homework again, in addition to tonight's homework."

"Thanks a lot, you hoe!" Cuddles growled at Giggles. Giggles silently burst into tears. Nobody in the classroom, but Flaky, noticed this.

"_Apologies for interrupting class, but I have just one announcement," _said Principal Buddhist Monkey over the intercom_,"there will be a Christmas party on at the school P.E. hall this Friday, the day we get our holidays. It costs two acorns to attend, and the money goes to the homeless, so please attend if you can."_

"So, who's attending the party?" asked Mr. Pop. Everyone, except Giggles, raised their hand.

"Giggles are you not attending?" asked Mr. Pop, showing concern.

"I don't think I will," sighed Giggles. "Everyone hates me."

"Well too bad," said Mr. Pop, indifferently, downing a bit of his vodka. "You're going."

"With me," smirked Disco Bear. "Ooh YEAH!" he added, showing off his abs.

The whole class glared at him. It was a complete surprise that an eighty-year-old man would still in his first year of secondary school instead of Lumpy. Nobody glared as angrily as Petunia, Lammy, Flaky and Giggles. They, along with Handy, Mime, Cro-Marmot, the Mole, Lumpy, Giggles' mother, Nutty, Lifty and Shifty, Splendid, Flippy, Toothy, Cub, Mr. Pop and most of the adults were the only people in Happy Tree Town who understood that Disco Bear's video was a hoax.

Mr. Pop had had enough of Disco Bear's arrogance. "Get out of the classroom," droned Mr. Pop, directing Disco Bear towards the door. "Get out. Get out. Get out."

"Ooh NOO!" groaned Disco Bear, getting up off his seat and leaving the room.

After Pop had the homework corrected, he assigned work for the class to do while he was outside dealing with Disco Bear. Flaky, who was sitting behind Giggles, seized the opportunity to talk to Giggles quietly.

"Psst, Giggles," whispered Flaky. "Are you sure you're not up to going to the Christmas party this Friday night?"

"I can't show my face in there," sighed Giggles. "What if nobody wants me around?"

"Giggles, some of us actually do want you here," Flaky assured her. "Especially me."

Giggles brightened up. "Okay, I'll go," she said. "Thanks Flaky."

"Anytime," said Flaky.

Cuddles sat there glaring at the red porcupine. _You bitch,_ he thought, _I thought we were friends! Well not anymore! You and your slut of a friend may plan on going to the party, but we shall see about that!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, a cliff-hanger! Next Chapter, Giggles and Flaky attend the party. That is where the femslash really begins. It will also be the second last chapter. It may not be out until the end of the month. Anyway, wish me a happy birthday in your reviews.<strong>


	4. The Dance

**I am back! Anyway, now that my exams are done, I thought I'd bring you guys a treat: another awesome chapter of_ Christmas Cinderella_.**

* * *

><p>Christmas Cinderella<p>

The Dance

* * *

><p>It was Friday night at last. Giggles was ready for the dance. Lumpy drove her to the school and made sure she would call him or Giggles' mother after the dance. Giggles entered the P.E. hall were the music was blaring. Petunia, Lammy and Flaky called her over.<p>

"Good to see you here, Giggles!" beamed Flaky.

"No problem," lied Giggles. She obviously did not want to go. At the same time, however, she did not want to disappoint her friends. All she could do was hope that Cuddles didn't show up.

Her hopes were up so high they came crashing down at greater velocity.

"Well, well, well!" Cuddles spitefully sneered, when he, Toothy, Nutty and Russell showed up. "If it ain't the cheating slut-whore? Did it ever occur to you that pregnant women are not allowed inside in the P.E. hall? **Especially** if you are going to abort it soon!"

Giggles burst into tears and rushed into the girls' toilets.

"GIGGLES, WAIT!" exclaimed Flaky, running after the distressed, pink chipmunk.

"Go ahead and try to comfort your new sex-slave, Ms. Betch-Who-Is-Too-Proud-To-Put-On-Dandruff!" jeered Cuddles. He laughed at his joke. Flaky didn't hear him.

But Petunia and Lammy did.

"Oh, you think you are so cool, don't you?" Petunia interjected.

"SHE CHEATED ON ME!" screamed Cuddles.

"Did you see the end of the video?" demanded Lammy.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!" howled Cuddles. "I SAW IT ON YOUTUBE WITH MY OWN TWO EYES! I WILL SHOW THAT CHEATING PROSTITUTE NOT TO MESS WITH ME!"

"We give up," said Petunia. "We give up opening your eyes! It's quite evident that you are too blinded by anger to realise what is really going on!"

"However, we haven't given up on **one** thing in particular!" growled Lammy.

"And may I ask what it is?" demanded Cuddles.

Lammy snapped her fingers. Mr. Pickles came out of the blue and proceeded to attack Cuddles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the bathroom, Giggles held the wash-hand basin firmly as she looked at herself miserably in the mirror. Not only did Disco Bear take away everything that meant a lot to her, Cuddles, who was once her lovable and loyal boyfriend, has added insult to injury by being a total jackass without reason.<p>

Flaky entered the room. "Giggles are you okay?" she asked sheepishly.

"No," sobbed Giggles, "Cuddles hates me! Toothy, Nutty and Russell hate me! So many people hate me! I wish I was never born!"

"Giggles," gasped Flaky, "don't say that!"

"What does it matter?"

"It wouldn't be the same without you," Flaky informed her. "Hell, **I** wouldn't be the same without you!"

Giggles blew into her handkerchief. She turned around and replied: "You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it," Flaky firmly responded. "I...I...ah screw it, I **love** you!"

Giggles was shocked. "You...you love me?"

Flaky immediately regretted the words that slipped from her tongue. It was too late. "Yes," she admitted. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! What is Giggles' reactions? You will find out before Christmas anyway! I can guarantee that!<strong>

**By the way, there is a new poll on my profile page. Do any of you guys remember **_**Happy Tree Nightmares**_**? It was very popular, but I pulled out because of laziness. However, after the exams, I **_**might**_** restore the fic instead of writing some normal request archive if approved by the votes. If most of the people want the fic to be restored, I will re-continue it after my Leaving Cert Exams and abandon the request archive idea.**

**PEACE OUT HOME DOGS!**


	5. I Love You!

**Well, here it is! The final chapter of _Christmas Cinderella_!**

* * *

><p>Christmas Cinderella<p>

I Love You!

* * *

><p>"Flaky," said Giggles.<p>

"Yes?" replied Flaky. She was extremely ill at ease right now.

"I love you too!"

Flaky's ears pricked up. "Y-you love me?"

"Believe it or not, I'm bisexual Flaky," said Giggles. "I've known it for a long time. I never dated a girl before I began dating Cuddles because there was not much girls out there in Happy Tree Town who were sexually attracted to other girls. The girl I was attracted to, and still am attracted to, is you. I only dated Cuddles because, well, I was too afraid to admit my feelings to you in case you weren't into girls and you would hate me for it."

"Giggles, I'm a lesbian," said Flaky. "You've had plenty of opportunity to notice that I was a lesbian for the past few months. Though I guess your relationship with Cuddles was still going when I came out of the closet. It's really claustrophobic in there, and Peter Pan's failed attempts at dragging me to "Neverland" were getting too creepy in the closet."

"I see," said Giggles. "I was afraid to admit that I was bisexual because if Disco Bear knew he'd get the wrong idea. I could not take that risk. But it doesn't matter now. Every other girl in this town is sick and tired of hoping that Disco Bear would cop onto himself and leave us alone for once in our lives, so we all want him killed now," she added. "So I am no longer afraid to admit it. I love you Flaky, more than I love Cuddles now!"

"I love you too, Giggles!" cried Flaky. They both ran up to each other and exchanged a kiss. It wasn't just any kiss, however. It was a big, long, sloppy, wet kiss, with the tongues sword-fighting and the swapping of saliva.

Flaky and Giggles pulled away for oxygen and noticed two pairs of high-heels, one red and one pink, lying unattended and ready for them to use. They put on the high-heels that matched their fur colours and in the same style Cinderella danced with the Nutcracker, Giggles and Flaky began to dance. They twirled around, jumped in the air and virtually ice-skated across the tiles. This was the best first dance of their lives. They paused and finally decided to confirm their love of one another to the whole school.

Outside, Cuddles was cut to pieces by Mr. Pickles, who proceeded to chase after Toothy, Nutty and Russell. While he was running in a panicky fashion, Russell's iPhone 4s fell out of his pocket. It was the same phone he used to illegally record Lumpy's movies at the cinema. Mr. Pickles grabbed the iPhone, dangled it up in the air with one hand and pressed a Golden Pistol against the screen with the other hand. Russell dived to rescue his phone, being the greedy pirate he was, even though his phone was insured, but this was only successful in having the green pickle, who only recently had come alive to other people, pull the trigger. Intelligently, Mr. Pickles had also installed a device that would kill whoever Mr. Pickles wanted dead. And so the bullet rocketed right through the hearts of Russell, Nutty, Lifty, Shifty, Pop, Disco Bear, Splendon't, the Dark Shadow Lord, and it continued towards Vietnam and was shot right through the Tiger General's heart. It was really funny.

Giggles and Flaky walked hand in hand out of the girls' toilets, smiling at last, and announced: "WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" Everyone else in the P.E. hall cheered for the new couple as it snowed indoors.

Then they all died after being buried alive in the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! It feels pretty good to have written a new femslash fic for <strong>_**Happy Tree Friends**_**. I think I am the first to write the Flaky and Giggles pairing. I could be mistaken, but I'm pretty sure I'm possibly the first to write that. By the way, I've got some news. I would love to see more femslash stories and stories where Lumpy is the main character of the fic. Unfortunately, the **_**Happy Tree Friends**_** fandom is dominated by Flippy and Flaky, Flippy and Fliqpy, and Splendid and Toothy romance fics. So please write more Lumpy stories and femslash stories. Those stories would be great.**

**Sorry I portrayed Cuddles and Russell as jackasses. But this was necessary for the plot. Hopefully in future fics where Giggles is not dating Cuddles, Cuddles and Giggles are portrayed as just being friends, rather than the way I ripped on Cuddles in the course of this fic like writers are doing to Giggles. If ye want a female antagonist, just use an OC. Well that mighty hypocritical of me. I just asked fellow authors to quit making Giggles OOC and here I am making _Cuddles_ OOC. Um... we all make mistakes, let's move on!**

**I will see you guys in my future stories soon, hopefully often enough over the Christmas holidays.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL... ah screw it, I suck at writing concluding sentences.**


End file.
